Nicht verdient, oder: Wenn du lächelst
by NorthernLight88
Summary: Purer Fluff. SLASH! HPSS Eigentlich wollte Severus doch nur - ja, was eigentlich? Auf jeden Fall kommt auf der Abschlussfeier ständig etwas dazwischen.


**Spoiler** für gar nichts. Höchstens bis _Buch Drei oder Vier_.

**Warnungen: **_Slash_. Das ist, wenn Männer sich ganz doll lieb haben. _**OOC**_. Anders wäre das Pairing kaum möglich. (Jedenfalls nicht in dieser Geschichte.)

**Disclaimer:** Die Personen, Orte, anderen Wesen, Gegenstände und Zaubersprüche gehören JKR und Allen, mit denen sie es teilen möchte. Ich gehöre nicht dazu und will es gar nicht; ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und will auch das nicht. _Das Einzige, was ich will, sind nette und/oder konstruktiv kritisierende Kommentare von meinen Lesern._ Ähmja. Das Einzige, was an dieser Geschichte überhaupt mir gehört, ist der Plot. Jegliche Ähnlichkeit zu lebenden oder verstorbenen Fics ist rein zufällig.

**Beschreibung:** Eigentlich wollte Severus doch nur… Ja, was eigentlich?

Es ist die Abschlussfeier im siebten Jahr und es kommen viele Zweifel auf.

Ein bisschen witzig, bisschen mehr ernst, bisschen viel Fluff. HPSS, Romanze, One-Shot.

Für das Genre Ich-hab-das-hier-nebenbei-geschrieben-und-es-hat-Spaß-gemacht-egal-was-Ihr-sagt ist es echt annehmbar, find ich. _Lob ebenso sehr willkommen wie Kritik._

**Nicht verdient**

Oder

**Wenn du lächelst**

_Liebe mich dann, wenn ich es am wenigsten verdient habe, denn dann brauche ich es am meisten. _

_(anonym)_

„Ich habe Sie gewarnt, dass das kein Zuckerschlecken wird, Potter."

„Ich weiß, Professor. So ungefähr nach dem zehnten Mal konnte ich's mir merken."

„Noch so eine Frechheit, und ich ziehe zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor ab."

Harry schnaubte. „Wenn du danach gehst, hättest du meinem Haus gestern Nacht Einiges an Punkten zuerkennen müssen."

„Ich soll Punkte für Gryffindor verteilen? Ja, wo sind wir hier denn bitte?"

Harry rammte im spielerisch den Ellbogen in die Seite. Severus grinste. „Du solltest das öfter machen", raunte ihm der Gryffindor ins Ohr.

„Was, Punkte abziehen? Kannst du haben – mal sehen, auf wie viele ich käme – zwanzig für Haare, die aussehen, als würde ein Hippogreif darin nisten; zehn für diesen verruchten Blick – wir befinden uns in der Schule, Mister Potter, reißen Sie sich zusammen -; fünfzehn für eine grauenhaft gebundene Krawatte, Sie sollen sie nicht zu einer Schleife formen, sondern… Mph… Schon gut, ich hör auf! Raus jetzt mit dir."

Harry löste sich von Severus, trat einen Schritt zurück und sagte, „'s gibt keinen Grund mehr, mich rauszuschmeißen, Sir."

„Dann gibt es auch keinen Grund mehr, mich _Sir_ zu nennen." Nach kurzem Nachdenken fügte er hinzu, „Zumindest nicht tagsüber." Harry lachte.

„Gut, dann los jetzt. Heute Abend ist meine Abschlussfeier, ich möchte schon ganz gern dabei sein."

„Kann ich nicht nachvollziehen. Ich könnte gut und gerne darauf verzichten. Und nicht nur heute, sondern jedes Jahr."

„Mhm."

„Das Schlimmste jedes Jahr", fuhr Severus fort, während er Harrys Krawatte richtete, „sind die Schülerinnen, und manchmal Schüler, aus dem Abschlussjahr, die ihren letzten Tag nutzen, einem Lehrer ihre unsterbliche Liebe zu beteuern." Harry erstarrte. Der Zaubertrankmeister fegte noch ein paar Staubflusen von seinem Jackett und tat, als hätte er Harrys Reaktion nicht bemerkt. „Komm jetzt."

Als sein junger Freund sich nicht rührte, hatte er Erbarmen. „Ist gut, ich meine nicht dich."

„'türlich", murmelte Harry und schob sich an ihm vorbei.

Severus verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. Er hatte es schon nicht leicht. „Harry."

„Was?"

Severus packte ihn am Ärmel, wirbelte ihn herum und drückte ihn an die weiße Steinwand. Die Krähe auf dem Bild gegenüber krächzte empört. „Du, sei still", knurrte Severus über seine Schulter, bevor er sich selbst gegen Harry presste und dessen Protest mit einem Kuss erstickte. „Noch Fragen?" keuchte er, als sich ihre Lippen voneinander trennten.

„Ja."

„Ich höre?"

„Wer war dieses Jahr schon alles da, _was_ _zur Hölle_ wollen die von dir, und ich glaube dir nicht so ganz, dass du nicht auch mich gemeint hast." Harry machte sich keine Mühe, unbeschwert zu klingen. Hätte Severus ihm ohnehin nicht abgenommen. Der seufzte schon wieder. Geduld ist eine Tugend, doch er sah nicht gerade viel Sinn in ihr.

„Bisher war nur Miss Patil aus Ravenclaw hier, der _Ansturm_ kommt immer erst nach dem Fest, wenn sie sich Mut, besser Torheit, angetrunken haben. Was _die von mir wollen_, wissen sie wahrscheinlich selbst nicht; in aller Regel verguckt sich jeder mal in den einen oder anderen Lehrer, und ich wirke so unnahbar, dass mich alle aus meinem Versteck holen und mir zeigen wollen, wie schön die Welt doch ist." Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. „Auf jeden Fall bin ich eine Autoritätsperson, verboten, geheimnisvoll." Innerlich schnaubte er.

So sehr er früher auch vom Gegenteil überzeugt gewesen sein mochte, Harry war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Oder einfach nur stur. „Ich hatte noch mehr gesagt."

„Hm? Was denn?" machte Severus einen auf ‚unschuldig' und warf sich seinen Umhang über. Er war aus Samt, anlässlich der Abschlussfeier, und – große Überraschung – schwarz.

Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und tappte mit dem Fuß. „Glaubst du wirklich", begann er langsam, „dass es bei mir genau so ist?"

„Dass was wie ist?"

Nun war es wieder an Harry, zu schnauben. Allerdings nicht innerlich, sondern laut und ungeduldig. „Hör auf, mir auszuweichen. Für wie blöd hältst du mich, dass ich dir dieses Theater abkaufe? Du bist einfach nicht dumm genug, um mich _nicht_ zu verstehen. Also beantworte meine Frage: Glaubst du, dass ich mit dir zusammen bin, weil mich der Reiz des Verbotenen so lockt? Dass ich mich mit deinen Launen herumschlage, weil ich es, entschuldige, so _geil_ finde, dass du mein Lehrer bist? Dass ich mir deine Unverschämtheiten und Respektlosigkeiten antue, _weil du so verdammt geheimnisvoll bist?_ _Glaubst du wirklich, es macht SPASS, dich aus deinem verdammten Loch herauszupulen, wann immer du dich darin versteckst?_ He?! Glaubst du das?!"

Am Ende war Harry so laut geworden, dass Severus, könnte er nicht noch einen Rest Würde gegenüber seinem Freund bewahren, auf dem Boden in sich zusammengesunken wäre. So jedoch lehnte er nur erschrocken an der Wand und versuchte, sich wieder zu sammeln.

Harry dampfte förmlich aus den Ohren. „Wir sollten gehen", informierte ihn Severus kühl, sobald er sich wieder gefasst hatte. Harrys Nasenflügel bebten, doch er beherrschte sich, rückte seine Krawatte zurecht und machte sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang von Severus Snapes Quartier. Kurz bevor er die schwere Eichentür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ, murmelte er etwas, doch der ältere Mann schnappte nur Fetzen wie „ausweichen", „Bastard" und „unreif" auf.

Die Große Halle war in den Farben aller Häuser Hogwarts' geschmückt. Die Schüler aus dem siebten Jahrgang, allesamt festlich gekleidet, saßen an einem langen Tisch und unterhielten sich, lachten und, in einigen, hauptsächlich weiblichen Fällen, weinten. Abschiede sind ja so schmerzhaft. Severus schüttelte sich. Wieder ein Haufen verhasster Schüler weniger. Wenn sein Leben so weiterging wie momentan, würde er am Ende des Sommers die neuen Schüler nicht halb so sehr hassen und niedermachen können wie bisher. Bei diesem Gedanken lief es ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Gut, der D- Voldemort war tot, er selbst war frei (frei, frei, _frei_) und er war nicht mehr gezwungen, Erbarmungslosigkeit und Verachtung auszusprühen, doch alte Gewohnheiten sind so schwer totzukriegen. Wenn man zwanzig Jahre lang keinen Menschen an sich heran gelassen und mit seiner Umwelt nur durch einen meterdicken Panzer von Sarkasmus und Hohn interagiert hat, ist es nicht so leicht, Letzteren abzulegen. Nett zu jemandem zu sein. Das Schwierigste allerdings war die Sache mit dem Vertrauen.

Severus war über die Hälfte seines Lebens ein Spielball zweier Herren gewesen. Voldemort durch eigenes Verschulden auf der einen Seite, Albus Dumbledore auf der anderen. Ausgenutzt von beiden Seiten. Spion war er zwar für die richtige Seite gewesen, doch fern lag es ihm, zu behaupten, das hätte den Job etwas einfacher gemacht. Ausgenutzt und herumgestoßen – im Grunde hatte er seit seiner frühesten Kindheit nichts Anderes erlebt. Und jetzt war da Harry.

Harry Potter, der Junge, mittlerweile Mann, der ihm sechs Jahre lang unendliche Kopfschmerzen bereitet hatte, den er selbst fälschlicherweise mit dessen Vater durcheinander gebracht hatte und den er schlicht und einfach verabscheut hatte. Mit dem er im Krieg nicht nur auf einer Seite, sondern auch noch eng zusammen gearbeitet hatte, nachdem Voldemort hinter seinen Verrat gekommen war. Und der sich dann irgendwie durch den dicken Panzer gewurmt hatte – Severus attackierte seinen Salat fester als notwendig mit seiner Gabel, das war doch nun wirklich zu kitschig – und (wenn schon Kitsch, dann doch bitte auch richtig) Severus dahinter gefunden hatte, in eine Kugel gerollt, verletzt und einsam. Der reale Severus prustete, was ihm einen höchst überraschten Blick von Minerva einbrachte. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, wischte sich mit seiner Serviette Salatsoße vom Mundwinkel und senkte grinsend wieder den Kopf. Wo war er noch stehen geblieben in der ach-so-aufschlussreichen Analyse seiner vergangenen und heutigen Psyche? Achja. Dann jedenfalls war Harry Potter gekommen, wie auch immer, und hatte ihn ein Stück weit zurück ins Leben geführt, bla, bla, bla. (Was heißt „zurück", im Grunde war er nie richtig dort gewesen.) Dann regnete es rote Rosen und sprühte Glitzer und Regenbogen aus Sprinkleranlagen. So ähnlich zumindest.

Severus seufzte. Es war nicht einfach, überhaupt nicht. Er wusste, dass er Harry vertrauen konnte, aber es auch zu _tun_, war eine andere Angelegenheit. Aber er war achtunddreißig Jahre alt, da wurde es langsam Zeit, es zu lernen, andernfalls – zu diesem Schluss war er erst innerhalb der letzten Monate gekommen – könnte er sich auch gleich begraben lassen. Denn Vieles hielt die Welt für ihn ansonsten nicht bereit, oder? Und mit Harry war alles zu weit gegangen, viel zu weit, als dass er sich wieder in seinen Zaubertränken und Büchern vergraben und allein zugrunde gehen könnte.

Die leere Salatschüssel verschwand und mit ihr die Reste, die Severus' Gabel-Attacke über den Rand der Schale und auf den Tisch hatte purzeln lassen. Erst, als Braten und Rosenkohl und Trüffel und – was, in Merlins Namen, war _das_? auf dem Tisch standen, sah der Zauberer auf und suchte mit seinen schwarzen Augen den Tisch ab. Zu diesem besonderen Anlass waren die Tische der Schüler und der Lehrer in einen einzelnen verschmolzen, hauptsächlich, um zu verdeutlichen, dass die Schüler jetzt ins Erwachsenenleben schritten und theoretisch ab heute auf einer Stufe mit den Lehrern standen. Wie gesagt, theoretisch. Der andere Grund für den einzelnen Tisch war, dass ungefähr zehn Leute an jedem der vier Haustische und nochmal zehn am Hohen Tisch ziemlich dämlich aussahen.

Harry stocherte in seinem Kartoffelpüree herum und nickte, als Hermine ihm etwas zuflüsterte und grinste. Dann sah er auf und Severus direkt in die Augen. Der hielt seinem Blick stand, und so sahen sie einander sekundenlang an, quer über den Tisch hinweg. Schließlich ließ Harry ein ganz leises Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschen und wandte sich wieder seinen Freunden zu. Severus wunderte sich zum wohl millionsten Mal (mindestens!) in letzter Zeit über beschleunigtes Herzklopfen.

Zwei Stunden später waren sämtliche Teller verschwunden, die Reden gehalten und die Weinkelche gefüllt. Der lange Tisch schob sich längs gegen eine Wand und füllte sich mit allerlei Süßkram, Knabbergebäck und den verschiedensten Bowlen. Swing erklang direkt aus der Luft und einige Schüler begannen zu tanzen, nachdem Albus und Minerva den Anfang gemacht hatten. Miss Granger forderte Mr. Weasley auf, woraufhin Harry ein Gespräch mit Mr. Longbottom startete. Severus hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach und grinste in sich hinein.

Eigentlich hatte er tatsächlich an Harrys – ja, was? Gefühlen? – gezweifelt. Nein, eigentlich zweifelte er auch jetzt noch. Die Geschichte vorhin, dass jedes Jahr Schüler auf ihn zukommen würden, hatte er sich nicht ausgedacht. An die Gründe, die er dafür angegeben hatte, glaubte er auch. Wieso also sollte es bei Harry Potter anders sein? Jetzt nachdenklich, drehte er seinen Weinkelch in den Händen und zeichnete mit einem seiner langen Finger das Rebenrelief nach. Harry hatte so viel mehr durchgestanden als die allermeisten Hundertjährigen zusammengenommen. Hatte mit siebzehn Jahren den schwärzesten und gefährlichsten Zauberer der neueren Geschichte eigenhändig niedergestreckt. Getötet. Die ganzen anderen Dinge wollte Severus sich nicht die Mühe machen, aufzuzählen. Er war auf jeden Fall sehr reif für sein Alter, auch erwachsener, als wirklich gut gewesen wäre. Aber so war es nunmal. Zudem hatte sich Harry rein gar nicht so benommen wie die anderen Schüler, die Jahr für Jahr mit unangemessenen Anliegen bei ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer antanzten. Nicht bemüht erwachsen. Nicht fordernd, nicht scheu. Zitternd, ja. Als sie so dicht voreinander gestanden hatten. _Im Regen_, fügte Severus in Gedanken hinzu. Ohja, Kitsch pur. Möchte man glauben. Im Grunde war der Regen kalt gewesen, kalt und nass und beide hatten sich eine Erkältung zugezogen. Nur ganz tief in seinem Inneren gab Severus zu, dass es ein schöner Moment gewesen war. (Eigentlich weit mehr als schön, aber wir wollen ja nicht gleich übertreiben.)

Nein, Harry hatte ihn nicht einmal unablässig verliebt angeblinzelt und dann bis zum Schulende gewartet, um dann vor seinem Lehrer herumzustottern. Er hatte diesem auch nicht tiefe Gefühle gestanden. („P-P-Professor, i-ich liebe Sie" klang auch immer recht – bescheiden.) Es war einfach, wie man so schön sagte, „irgendwie passiert".

Aber zurück zu dem Gedanken, den Severus zu Beginn seines inneren Monologs gehabt hatte. Sollte er…? Würde er's wagen? Wie würde Harry reagieren? Er bedachte das Objekt seiner Gedanken mit einem kalkulierenden Blick. Diesmal blieb der jedoch unerwidert, was Severus unerklärlicherweise frustrierte. Vielleicht lag das aber auch daran, dass Harrys Aufmerksamkeit Miss Brown gewidmet war, die sich – besser konnte man es nicht ausdrücken – an ihn heranschmiss. Ihre linke Hand ruhte lässig auf der Bank nahe (sehr nahe) an Harrys – also nein, das ging nun wirklich zu weit: Ihre rechte Hand war gerade _unter_ den Tisch gewandert. Severus verschluckte sich an seinem Wein und Harry wandte sich um. Albus klopfte ihm mit Schmackes auf den Rücken und Minerva hatte es schwer, ihre Mundwinkel zu kontrollieren. Ebenso Harry, nur dass dieser weitaus weniger Kontrolle über sein Grinsen hatte. Severus fing sich wieder und schämte sich in Grund und Boden, wenn er auch stark versuchte, sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen. Na, _großartig_. Ein kurzer und, wie er glaubte, unauffälliger Blick sagte ihm, dass zumindest Lavenders Hand wieder von Harrys Oberschenkel verschwunden war.

Noch eine Stunde später saß Severus gelangweilt auf dem gleichen Platz wie schon den ganzen Abend, als Albus neben ihn trat. „Hallo, Severus."

Der Angesprochene murrte nur. Albus gluckste. „Habt ihr vor, es heute offiziell zu machen?" fragte er. Ein Grinsen zog sich durch jeden dieser Buchstaben. Severus zuckte wie vom Blitz getroffen, dann zog er seine Augenbrauen zusammen und stand auf, sodass er Albus um ein gutes Stück überragte. Dieser strengte sich überhaupt nicht an, das Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Seine Augen funkelten.

„Nützt es etwas, zu fragen, wovon du sprichst?" knurrte Severus.

Der alte Mann schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Severus ließ sich zurück in den Stuhl fallen und stierte böse in die Luft. Albus seufzte schließlich und setzte sich neben ihn. „Ich möchte nicht behaupten, dass es auffällig war. Aber ihr wart im letzten halben Jahr beide um Einiges glücklicher, will ich meinen."

Severus stierte weiter und ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass er die Information dennoch verarbeitete. Albus hatte vermutlich Recht. Also… könnte er einfach?

Nach ein paar Minuten erhob sich Albus mit einem leichten Krachen seiner alten Knochen, klopfte Severus väterlich auf die Schulter und bahnte sich seinen Weg hinüber zu einer Gruppe Noch-Schüler, um mit ihnen das obligatorische Viel-Glück-für-die-Zukunft-Gespräch zu führen. Severus klopfte mit einem Fingernagel gegen sein leeres Weinglas. Ja, Albus hatte Recht. Wahrscheinlich. Es ist ja so schwierig, sei es auch nur in Gedanken, auszusprechen: „Ich bin glücklich, seit er bei mir ist"; denn ohne ein „eigentlich", „wahrscheinlich" oder „möglicherweise" einzufügen, klingt es so endgültig, ist es ein Zugeständnis, das Severus nicht zu machen bereit war. Er konnte es zugeben, doch nicht ausformulieren. Bestimmt würde es Jahre dauern, bis er die drei Worte sagen könnte, die man seinem Freund normalerweise sagte. (Auch „Freund" war so ein seltsamer Ausdruck, an den er sich erst einmal hatte gewöhnen müssen.) Bisher hatte auch Harry sie nicht gesagt – bisher? Schwupps, waren alle Zweifel wieder da. Harry war ein Mensch, der sein Herz auf der Zunge trug. Nicht, dass Severus Bestätigung bräuchte, nur – doch. So armselig es war, irgendwo brauchte er sie, denn im Grunde konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, warum jemand wie Harry, und, was das anging, überhaupt jemand, mit ihm zusammen sein wollte.

Nun, es gäbe ja diese Möglichkeit, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen und das Risiko einzugehen, vor dem versammelten Kollegium sowie vor der gesamten Abschlussklasse dieses Jahres abgewiesen zu werden. Was wäre denn das Schlimmste, das passieren könnte? Harry könnte betreten den Kopf schütteln, der ganze Saal würde still werden, er selbst würde dastehen, gedemütigt, vor Zeugen!, seine Würde würde von ihm abfallen und am Boden zerbröckeln wie eine alte Kruste Lehm (ha, schönes Bild) und alle, alle würden dabei zusehen, er würde sein Gesicht vor ihnen verlieren. Gut, die Lehrer konnten damit professionell umgehen, und die Schüler würde er größtenteils – hoffentlich – nie wieder sehen. Und wenn doch? Reichte seine bisherige Reputation aus, um ihren Respekt zu wahren? Zurück zum Schlimmsten. Alle würden ihn auslachen – gut, etwas übertriebenes Szenario; Severus stellte sich sich selbst vor, klein und in viel zu großen Umhängen, inmitten einer großen Gruppe älterer Schüler, die mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigten und ihn auslachten. Doch er war groß und respektheischend, viel zu würdevoll, um offen zu zeigen, wie sehr sein Ego angekratzt wäre. (Obwohl das reichlich untertrieben war – Harry würde ihm, mangels besserer Formulierung, das Herz brechen. Severus schüttelte sich. Diese Ausdrücke waren abgenutzt, geschmacklos und gefühlsduselig.)

Der Punkt war doch: Er würde es überleben. Und wenn Harry ihn zurückweisen würde, dann doch lieber früher als später, oder? Entschlossen stand er auf, wobei er nur ein ganz klein wenig wankte.

Hätte er an diesem Abend weniger Wein getrunken, oder sich vielleicht mehr bewegt, dann hätte er sich jetzt gedacht, ‚Wenn Harry mich zurückweisen wird, dann lieber unter vier Augen als vor allen meinen Kollegen und den Schülern.' Doch er _hatte_ zuviel getrunken, zumindest genug, um die übliche Qualität seiner Gedankengänge soweit zu reduzieren, dass er sich jetzt auf den Weg hinüber zu seinem Freund machte. („Freund" klang immer noch so – jung, irrelevant, weniger seriös, als es tatsächlich war. „Partner" wäre vielleicht besser… Auja, „Partner" war viel besser! Er grinste in sich hinein, denn er fühlte sich ein wenig aufgedreht. Nur ein ganz klein wenig.)

„Mr. Potter", grüßte er, als er seinen _Partner_ und den Rest des Goldenen Trios an dem langen Tisch, der zum Büffet geworden war, erreichte. Harry drehte sich überrascht um, Miss Granger blickte noch verdutzter und Mr. Weasley verschluckte sich und spuckte etwas aus, das aussah wie eine halb zerkaute Salzbrezel. Severus rümpfte die Nase und betrachtete eine Bowleschüssel, solange Harry und Miss Granger ihren Freund am Ersticken hinderten. In der Schüssel schwammen Früchte, oder was auch immer, die wie leere Augäpfel aussahen. _Urgh_.

„Sir?" Severus blickte auf und sah, dass Harry ihn etwas kritisch betrachtete.

„Ach, ja." Er zögerte. Jetzt, da er hier war, wollte er plötzlich lieber wieder zurück. Was sollte er denn sagen? In diesem Moment zupfte glücklicherweise die junge Dame an Harrys Ärmel.

„Ron und ich gehen kurz zu Neville, wenn das okay ist?" fragte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf den Professor. Harry nickte.

„Ja, sicher. Ich komm schon zurecht." Hermine zwinkerte ihm zu und zog Ron davon.

Sekunde. Hatte sie gerade gezwinkert? „Hat sie gerade gezwinkert?"

Harry wurde rot. (Daran, dass Severus das hinreißend fand, hatte er sich schon gewöhnt, aber dass er es fast als „süß" bezeichnet hätte, müsste am Alkohol liegen. Fast, Merlin sei Dank.) „Ja, ähm, das ist nämlich so", stammelte er, fasste sich dann aber. „Sie hat's erraten."

„Erraten." Severus war ein bisschen langsam.

„Ja, das…", Harry senkte die Stimme, „das mit uns."

„Oh." Kluges Mädchen. „Kluges Mädchen."

„Ja, allerdings."

„Ich wollte" – „Ich hatte" fingen sie gleichzeitig an.

„Du zuerst", wollte Severus sagen, doch Miss Brown funkte dazwischen.

„Äh, Professor?" säuselte sie. Besser gesagt, versuchte sie zu säuseln, das „äh" nahm dem Ganzen seinen säuselhaften Charakter. (Offenbar war Severus doch angetrunkener als er gedacht hatte.)

„Miss Brown?" fragte Severus zurück und betrachtete sie absichtlich über seine Nasenspitze, von oben herab also.

„Könnte ich kurz mit Ihnen sprechen?"

Severus warf Harry einen vielsagenden Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder der jungen Frau zuwandte. „Aber sicher doch", sagte er mit neutraler Stimme und machte keine Anstalten, Harry fortzuschicken oder sich selbst irgendwohin zu bewegen.

„Ähm", machte Miss Brown nach einem kurzen Blick auf Harry. Dieser räusperte sich.

„Ich gehe Ron und Hermine suchen", verkündete er locker und ging davon. Severus waren seine argwöhnisch zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen zwar nicht entgangen, doch jetzt forderte die junge Frau seine Aufmerksamkeit. Sie fuhr sich umständlich mit einer Hand durch die langen braunen Haare und hielt sich erfreulicherweise davon ab, auch noch mit den Wimpern zu klimpern. „Also, es ist Folgendes", begann sie und klang dabei, als würde es sie alle Kraft kosten, selbstbewusst zu klingen. „Sie sind ein sehr attraktiver Mann und – ääh, also, ziemlich erotisch, wenn ich so sagen darf" – hier lachte sie glockenhell – „und ich dachte, dass jetzt, wo ich nicht mehr Ihre Schülerin bin – und der Krieg vorbei ist… Dass wir – also Sie und ich – vielleicht könnten wir, ääh –"

An dieser Stelle riss Severus' ohnehin brüchiger Geduldsfaden. „Vielleicht könnten wir was, Miss Brown?" knurrte er und klopfte sich mental selbstgefällig auf die Schulter, als sie zusammenzuckte. „In der Öffentlichkeit Händchen halten? Ein wenig miteinander herummachen? Geschlechtsverkehr haben? Ein Haus bauen und gemeinsam Kinder großziehen?" Er schnaubte so verächtlich er nur konnte.

„Ich – ich – Verzeihung", stammelte Miss Brown, drehte sich um und rannte von dannen. Severus sah sich um; nur Wenige schienen den Vorfall mitbekommen zu haben, doch die Meisten sahen der jungen Frau hinterher, wie sie aus der Halle lief. Severus setzte einen Blick auf, der besagen sollte: ‚Wenn das heute noch jemand versucht, hexe ich ihn in die nächste Woche.' Dann suchten seine Augen Harry.

Dieser hatte sich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und unterhielt sich mit – nein, saß gegenüber von Mr. Finnigan und Miss Patil (Padma schien es zu sein), die Beiden waren zu sehr miteinander beschäftigt, um sich zu unterhalten.

Nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend rümpfte Severus die Nase und nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend fasste er den Entschluss, jetzt hinüberzugehen und wehe, es kam ihm noch einmal etwas – oder jemand – in die Quere.

Harry schien in Gedanken versunken und sah nicht auf, als sein Partner neben ihn trat. Der machte den Mund auf und bekam prompt kein Wort heraus. Er räusperte sich und versuchte es nochmal. „Mr. Potter." Na, bitte. Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken. Einen Meter weiter schreckten auch Miss Patil und Mr. Finnigan aus ihrer – naja. Beschäftigung eben.

„Ja?"

_Tu's jetzt, Severus. Frag ihn. Da – ein neues Lied. Walzer? Tss. Nagut! Mein Stichwort. Wie wollte ich es nochmal formulieren? Ich stehe hier schon zu lange und blinzle…_ „Professor Snape!" – „Was?!" keifte dieser, frustriert ob der erneuten Unterbrechung. Nicht noch ein Anmachversuch! Bitte nicht!!

„Ich – äh – äh –" stotterte Mr. Longbottom.

„Oh nein, nicht du!" wetterte Severus.

„Was? Ich wollte nur – verdammt, es gibt ein Problem mit der Bowle, Sie haben keinen Grund, mich gleich so anzufahren!" Severus blinzelte. Mehrmals. _Information Eins: Longbottom hat sich gegen mich aufgelehnt. Information Zwei: Problem mit Bowle. Ich bin Zaubertrankprofessor. Oh, Sch… _

Schlagartig war er stocknüchtern. „Was ist das Problem?" verlangte er zu wissen.

„Offenbar hat irgendjemand etwas hineingeschüttet, denn wenn Sie sich einmal umdrehen, sehen Sie, dass die Flüssigkeit _dampft_! Sir", fügte er im Nachhinein hinzu.

Severus steuerte sofort auf die qualmende Schale zu. „Aus dem Weg", bellte er Mr. Weasley an, und hätte ein paar Schritte weiter schwören können, dass der Junge ihn mit finsterem Blick durchbohrte. Filius stand auf einem herbeigezogenen Stuhl neben der fraglichen Schüssel und schaute erleichtert auf, als Severus herankam. „Ah, gut dass du da bist. Wie mir scheint, hat wie durch ein Wunder niemand hiervon getrunken."

Severus trat näher und besah sich das Malheur, das einmal Bowle hatte sein sollen. Es hatte jetzt die Farbe und Konsistenz von Schmelzkäse und dampfte unablässig fröhlich vor sich hin. „Was _ist_ das?" überlegte der Zaubertrankexperte und durchforstete sein Gedächtnis. Kein Zweifel, so etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen.

Er drehte sich um, hielt sich seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle, murmelte „_Sonorus_" und verlangte mit magisch verstärkte Stimme: „Ruhe, bitte!"

Die aufgeregten Gespräche verstummten und die Köpfe, die dies noch nicht getan hatten, wandten sich Severus zu. Inzwischen hatte jeder bemerkt, was am Büffet vor sich ging.

„Das wäre ein guter Scherz gewesen", sagte Severus in einem Ton, der keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen ließ, dass er ganz anderer Meinung war, „wenn jemand diese Brühe getrunken hätte. Merlin sei Dank ist das nicht passiert. Wenn es jedoch geschehen wäre – hätten wir jetzt einen oder gar mehrere Schwerverletzte unter uns? Oder Tote? Ich werde diese Masse", er gestikulierte zu dem nun klumpenden, zähen, käsigen Flüssigkeit, „gründlich untersuchen und spätestens morgen zu einem Ergebnis kommen. Ich werde den Verantwortlichen finden und dann gnade ihm wer immer kann."

Es herrschte angespanntes Schweigen, während Severus jeden Einzelnen in der Runde anstierte. Letztendlich war es wieder er, der es brach. „Möchte sich der Übeltäter vielleicht freiwillig melden und so seine _Strafe_" – er zog das Wort unnatürlich in die Länge – „mindern?"

In der hinteren Reihe rührte sich jemand. Blitzschnell landeten Severus' Augen auf der Figur im Schatten. „Ich war's", erklang ein Piepsen. Wie ein Mann drehten sich alle Versammelten um und blickten auf – Pansy Parkinson. Severus' Nasenflügel bebten, auch wenn er insgeheim höchst zufrieden war, dass sein Plan so schnell erfolgreich gewesen war.

„Miss Parkinson. Kommen Sie bitte her." Sie zögerte und schlurfte dann mit gesenktem Kopf und schlaffen Schultern nach vorn.

„Es war nichts Gefährliches!" stellte sie gleich klar. „Es sollte nur…"

Severus' Ton war eisig. „Es sollte _was_?"

„Also, es… Im Grund ist es nur ei-ein… Laxa…"

„Laxa-was?"

„Laxa-vi-"

„Ein Laxativum, Miss Parkinson?"

Die Slytherin, dunkelrot im Gesicht und an den Ohren, nickte, den Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet. „Ein Abführmittel." Die Anwesenden tuschelten. „Nicht gerade originell. Sie sollten sich schämen, Sie können nicht einmal den Namen aussprechen."

Severus beendete den _Sonorus_ und verbrachte die nächsten zwanzig Minuten damit, seiner Schülerin ausführlich dazulegen, dass sich ein Slytherin nicht so beschämend zu verhalten hätte. Was ihr einfiele, und so weiter.

Für Nachsitzen und Strafarbeiten war keine Zeit mehr, denn am nächsten Tag würden die Schüler nach Hause fahren und würden überhaupt keine Schüler mehr sein. Dass die junge Frau vor all diesen Leuten ihre Tat hatte gestehen müssen, war, zusammen mit Severus' Gardinenpredigt, Strafe genug.

Zumindest aus professioneller Sicht. Persönlich schäumte Severus vor Wut und Frustration. Eigentlich wollte er nur… Verdammt, nur einen ruhigen Moment mit Harry, das war alles, was er sich jetzt wünschte. Doch als er sich umblickte, konnte er kein ungemachtes schwarzes Hippogreifnest entdecken. _Groß-ar-tig. _Ah, Miss Granger. „Miss Granger", sprach Severus sie leise an, um keine ungewünschte Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Sie drehte sich um und blickte hoch.

„Ja, Sir?"

„Haben Sie Harry gesehen?"

„Er wollte kurz nach draußen", antwortete sie. Jetzt fiel Severus Mr. Weasley auf, dessen Gesicht zwischen mit-offenem-Mund-Starren und Zornesfunkeln zu einer unschönen Grimasse verzerrt war. Er ignorierte ihn.

„Danke, Miss."

Er hörte noch „Gerne, Professor", und ein gefauchtes „Was zur _Hölle_ will der von Harry?!", als er sich auf den Weg zu der geflügelten Eichentür machte. ‚Wehe, mich hält jetzt noch jemand auf', dachte er und überlegte sich allerhand Drohungen, mit denen er diesen Satz beenden könnte.

Je näher er dem Ausgang kam, desto schneller lief er, entschlossen, sich von nichts und niemandem aufhalten zu lassen. Er _hasste_ Abschlussfeste wie die Pest, dieses war keine Ausnahme.

Harry lehnte an der Wand direkt neben der Tür zur Großen Halle, hatte die Arme verschränkt und den Kopf zurückgelegt. Als Severus näher trat, sah er auf. Doch er schwieg.

„Harry?"

Er ließ seine Arme auseinander fallen und strich sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr. „Hi."

Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille, unterbrochen nur von leisen Gesprächen im Saal hinter der Flügeltür. Dann begann eine neue Melodie – wiederum ein Walzer, bemerkte Severus, und lächelte in sich hinein. Diesmal aber –

„Darf ich bitten?" fragte er einfach und bot Harry seine Hand an.

Sein Partner blinzelte. Zweimal. Öffnete den Mund, klappte ihn wortlos wieder zu. Dann nickte er, der Ausdruck vollkommener Fassungslosigkeit in seine Gesichtszüge eingebrannt.

Severus griff nach seiner linken Hand und lächelte, diesmal offen. Das riss Harry aus seiner Erstarrung. Er grinste schief und kommentierte: „Das war es, was ich dir sagen wollte."

„Wann?" Severus legte seine Stirn in Falten.

„Vor ein paar Stunden. Ich hab' gesagt: ‚Du solltest das öfter machen.' Und du hast gefragt: ‚Was, Punkte abziehen?'"

„Ja, ich erinnere mich."

„Das hab ich natürlich nicht gemeint."

„Sondern?"

„Du solltest öfter lächeln."

Pause. Dann: „Warum?"

Schulterzucken. „Es steht dir."

„Steht mir." Zweifelhaft.

„Ja. Du bist schön, wenn du lächelst. Oder grinst. Oder lachst."

Jetzt blickte Severus jedoch ernst. Schön – er wusste, dass er das nicht war. Zwar bezweifelte er, dass Harry ihn direkt anlügen würde, aber ganz offenbar würde er flunkern in dem Glauben, sein Partner würde sich dann besser fühlen. Doch Severus fühlte sich nicht besser. Im Gegenteil. Dass Harry keinen Grund hatte, ihn schön zu finden, war nebensächlich. Ihm fiel wieder ein, dass Harry überhaupt keinen Grund hatte, ihn zu lieben. Und nur einen Grund, mit ihm zusammen zu sein: Mitgefühl. _Mitleid._ Severus knurrte das Wort in Gedanken. Er wusste, dass er es nicht verdiente, geliebt zu werden, und hatte sich schon lange damit abgefunden, dass es nie jemand tun würde. Nicht als Partner, niemals. Doch dann war Harry gekommen und hatte alles über den Haufen geschmissen. Alles. Seine Welt, seine Gefühle, sein Leben. Und das hatte er nun davon – das Mitleid von Harry Potter. Und ein gebrochenes Herz, so ungern er es zugab und so schmalzig diese Formulierung war. Wehleidig. Aber er hatte immer gewusst, dass er durch keine seiner Taten so etwas Großes und Schweres wie Liebe verdient hatte. Dass er soviel Gefühl und die damit verbundenen Mühen nicht wert war. Er hatte es für kurze Zeit ausgeblendet, doch in diesem Moment fiel alles wieder an Ort und Stelle zurück. Alles, was er vorher nicht verstanden hatte, ergab plötzlich einen Sinn. Mitleid. Er ließ die Hand fallen.

„Sev?"

Severus drehte sich um und holte tief Luft. Er spürte eine Hand auf seinem Arm, aber konnte Harry im Moment nicht ansehen. Er fühlte Mitleid durch die Hand in seinen Arm und durch seinen ganzen Körper sickern, und Übelkeit breitete sich in ihm aus. Mitleid. Er hatte sich lange genug zum Narren halten lassen. Mit einem Mal wütend, entriss er sich Harrys sanftem Griff.

Harry starrte ihn an, das konnte er fühlen. Er musste sich beruhigen, hatte sich genug gehen lassen, durfte nicht noch mehr Würde aufgeben. Das war es also. Es reichte. Oh, die ganzen Fragen, die er sich über den Abend wieder einmal gestellt hatte, waren beantwortet.

„Sev." Energisch, diesmal. Wider seinen Willen sah er auf.

Harry griff erneut nach seinem Arm und drückte ihn sanft, aber kräftig gegen die Wand. Dann schlang er seine Arme um ihn und sprach mit ruhiger Stimme. „Hör auf, dir solche Gedanken zu machen. Ich weiß nicht, was es diesmal ist, aber du hast keinen Grund, verunsichert zu sein."

„Verunsichert", schnaubte Severus.

Harry nickte nur. „Ja, verunsichert. Ob der Ausdruck dir nun passt oder nicht." Severus öffnete den Mund, doch der junge Mann ließ ihn nicht protestieren. „Du sollst mir sagen, was es ist, damit ich dir deine dämlichen Komplexe austreiben kann", sagte er verächtlich. Dann wurde seine Stimme sanfter. „Ich bin kein Legilimens. Ich kann nicht sagen, was in deinem Kopf vor sich geht."

„Glaub mir, das willst du nicht wissen", knurrte Severus.

Harry wurde blass. „Oh", sagte er kleinlaut.

Das wiederum irritierte Severus. „Was?" bellte er ärgerlich.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich…" Er brach ab, setzte neu an. „Was soll das?"

„Was soll was?"

„Dein ganzes Verhalten!" platzte Harry. „Erst wirfst du mir vor, nur einer von tausend Schülern zu sein, die auf dich stehen, fragst mich später unvermittelt, ob ich mit dir tanze, und jetzt weist du mich mit allen Mitteln ab!" Er hob seine Stimme noch weiter. „Hör auf, mich von dir zu schieben, das reicht mir langsam!"

Severus zögerte. Dann presste er ein eisiges „Gut." heraus und drehte sich um. Sein Umhang bauschte sich hinter ihm, während er zur Tür schritt, bedrohlich wie eh und je.

Es war ein ganz leises Schluchzen, das ihn erstarren ließ, mit der Hand auf halbem Weg zum eisernen Türknauf. Er drehte sich um.

Sofort wandte Harry sich ab, wischte sich mit dem Handballen schnell über die Augen und ging so würdevoll wie möglich auf die Treppe zu. Severus ertappte sich dabei, Harrys Haltung zu bewundern. Offenbar weinte er, trug es jedoch mit Fassung.

Er weinte?

„Harry." Harry gefror auf der fünften Stufe, atmete tief und drehte sich nicht um. „Harry", sagte Severus noch einmal leise.

„Was?" kam zurück.

Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war er bei ihm. Er wusste nicht, was gerade los war, wusste nur, dass er nicht wollte, dass sein Harry traurig war. _Sein Harry._ Es war hoffnungslos. Vielleicht hatte Harry doch Gefühle für ihn, irgendwo, wer weiß. „Harry", sagte er ein drittes Mal, diesmal noch leiser, und nahm ihn, hinter ihm stehend, in den Arm. Harry blieb steif.

„Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte Severus ihm ins Ohr. „Ich weiß, ich bin nicht einfach. Ich hab nur gedacht – ich verdiene nicht, dass du –" Den Rest des Satzes verschluckte er wohlweislich.

„Dass ich was?" fragte Harry leise und klang dabei ein wenig kläglich. Er lehnte sich ein klitzekleines Stück zurück.

„Nichts", sagte Severus schnell. Zu schnell vielleicht.

„Dass ich dich liebe?" flüsterte Harry.

Severus erstarrte. Sagte nichts. Jetzt bloß nichts sagen, er vertraute seiner Stimme nicht. Sie würde brechen, dessen war er sicher, denn er wusste, dass das nicht – dass er nicht – oh verdammt.

Harry lachte ganz leise, es klang wie ein halbes Schluchzen. Wahrscheinlich _war_ es ein halbes Schluchzen. „Das tue ich", sagte er so ruhig, dass Severus es fast nicht hörte.

Glaubte, es falsch verstanden zu haben. „Was?"

„Ich liebe dich."

Ein Kloß fiel in seinen Hals. Ein großer, und er versuchte zu schlucken. Es gelang ihm erst beim dritten Versuch. ‚Nein, das tust du nicht', wollte er sagen, doch schlagartig war er sich da nicht mehr _ganz_ so sicher. Immer noch fast überzeugt, aber nicht genug, um Harry vor den Kopf zu stoßen, falls es doch so wäre.

Letzten Endes entschloss er sich, auf Harrys Frage zu antworten. Denn irgendetwas musste er sagen. Er kam nicht darum herum, sich selbst zu demütigen, wenn er um jeden Preis vermeiden wollte, Harry zu verletzen. „Ich habe das nicht verdient", gestand er ruhig. Als Harry stumm blieb, fuhr er fort: „Sag mir nicht solche Sachen. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht schön bin, auch und erst recht nicht, wenn ich lächle oder sonst etwas." Seine Stimme wurde bitter, blieb jedoch leise. „Du bist jung und –"

Harry unterbrach ihn, wütend und ebenso leise. „Und was? Und ich habe keine Ahnung, was Liebe ist?" Er riss sich los, Severus war zu überrascht um ihn festzuhalten, und drehte sich um. Seine Augen glänzten und funkelten gleichzeitig böse. „Ich bin zu jung, um dich zu lieben?" Er schnaubte, und wiederum mischte sich ein Schluchzen hinein, wie zuvor in sein Lachen. Severus war still und hörte zu. „Ich – ich – ich bin zu _unreif_, möglicherweise, um den Unterschied zu beurteilen, ob ich bloß auf dich stehe oder ob da mehr ist, und zusätzlich stehe ich natürlich noch auf einer Stufe mit _Lavender_, ja? Oh, und außerdem lüge ich dir mitten ins Gesicht, wenn ich sage, dass du… und dass ich…" Er brach ab und zwei Tränen rollten ihm über die Wangen. Er schniefte, wandte seinen Blick ab von Severus und hob den Arm, um sie sich abzuwischen.

Severus kam ihm zuvor, hob eine Hand an sein Gesicht, wischte die Tränen weg und zog ihn an seine Brust, bevor er sich wehren konnte. Stattdessen schluchzte Harry auf und weinte. Severus hielt ihn fest und murmelte: „Schon gut", „Wir sprechen darüber", und immer wieder: „Es tut mir Leid."

Nachdem Harry sich beruhigt hatte, lehnte sich Severus gegen das Treppengeländer und behielt ihn im Arm. Er konnte jetzt nicht loslassen, egal, wie sehr noch ein paar Zweifel an ihm nagten, die auch so schnell nicht verschwinden würden. Aber vielleicht mit der Zeit.

„Ich hab das alles ernst gemeint", sagte Harry schließlich, seine Stimme gedämpft von dem Stoff von Severus' Umhang.

Severus spürte wieder den Kloß im Hals, doch diesmal war er nicht ganz so dick – und fühlte sich gar nicht _so_ unangenehm an, wenn er darüber nachdachte. „Ich weiß", antwortete er schließlich.

Harry schnaubte empört gegen seine Brust.

„Doch, Harry. Jetzt weiß ich's." Und er merkte, dass es stimmte. Schon komisch, dass Harry weinen musste, um ihn von etwas zu überzeugen. Das musste er ändern. „Lass uns zurück in die Halle. Es ist immerhin deine Abschlussfeier."

Harry machte sich von ihm los und beäugte ihn skeptisch. „Seit wann willst du dahin", murrte er.

„Seit gerade eben", erwiderte Severus und griff nach Harrys Arm.

Kurz vor der Tür ließ er ihn wieder los.

„Sie sollten uns nicht zusammen reingehen sehen, schätze ich." Bildete sich Severus das nur ein, oder klang Harry ein kleines Bisschen enttäuscht?

„Wieso nicht?" fragte Severus zurück und grinste ob Harrys verdutztem Blick. Er öffnete die Tür, schob Harry hindurch und folgte ihm auf den Fersen.

Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley entdeckten ihn sofort und Ron stürmte auf Harry zu. Für Severus hatte er nur einen äußerst feindseligen Blick übrig und fragte seinen besten Freund: „Alles in Ordnung?" als würde der Lehrer ihn nicht hören, wenn er ein wenig die Stimme senkte. Harry nickte, doch der Rotschopf stutzte. „Hast du geweint?" fragte er entsetzt. Harry zögerte. Severus verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Er konnte einfach nicht lügen. Was bedeutete… Severus' Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Naja, klein – es fing an zu hämmern. Aber fröhlich. (Vielleicht war Severus doch nicht wieder ganz nüchtern. Vielleicht war es aber auch Harry – auf jeden Fall fühlte er sich euphorisch.)

Während Mr. Weasley noch Harry bearbeitete und Harry weiter herumstammelte, kam schon wieder ein Walzer. Severus wollte gerne lachen, hielt sich aber mit Mühen zurück. Er schnappte sich Harrys Hand, ignorierte Mr. Weasleys aufgebrachte Protestrufe und wirbelte seinen Partner herum, bis er selbst in Führungsposition stand und Harry zwei Schritte zurückzwingen konnte.

Harry schaute zunächst einfach nur erstaunt. Dann grinste er leicht. Severus grinste zurück. Die Leute starrten, und es war egal. Vor ein paar Stunden hatte er zu Harry gesagt, dass es kein Zuckerschlecken sein würde, miteinander in der Öffentlichkeit, oder zumindest Halböffentlichkeit, aufzutreten. Aber jetzt – eigentlich waren ihm die Anderen gleichgültig. Harry hielt seine Hand, hatte den anderen Arm um seine Hüfte geschwungen und grinste ihn an – und Severus tanzte wie auf Wolken.


End file.
